


we're just friends, man. sharing a bed.

by CKGrillie



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, CallMeKevin-youtuber
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Imagination, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Youtuber - Freeform, i guess, kevin's name could be replaced with literally anyone and it wouldn't change anything, this is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKGrillie/pseuds/CKGrillie
Summary: Laughing, you say “Yo, that means I don’t have to sleep on the floor anymore! We can totally both fit on there!” Right after you say this, you realize that despite you being close friends, you two haven’t actually shared a bed before, and it might make it a bit awkward...Nah, it'll be fine.





	1. we can just share

**Author's Note:**

> idk just an imagine thing, it's an OTP idea ive had and i just used kevin for it

* * *

 

Staying at Kevin’s house overnight has never been a big deal for either of you. As childhood friends, you’ve both trusted each other for many years, and sharing a room has become a sort of sleepover ritual you both love. Staying up till 4 am talking to each other is, in fact, one of your very favorite things to do. 

 

One night when you are staying at Kevin’s again, it’s after he gets a new bed. This one is a full size, instead of a twin like his previous, so when you both walk into his room to head to bed, you get the brilliant idea of sharing the bed instead of you having to sleep on the floor. 

 

“You got a new bed?” you say with a grin, and he smiles and nods enthusiastically. 

 

“Yeah dude check it out, more space for maximum comfort!” As he says this, he leaps onto his blue blanketed bed and spreads himself out on his back. 

 

Laughing, you say “Yo, that means I don’t have to sleep on the floor anymore! We can totally both fit on there!” Right after you say this, you realize that despite you being close friends, you two haven’t actually shared a bed before, and it might make it a bit awkward. Your mind immediately goes to the embarrassing dreams you’ve recently been having about Kevin, and your face goes a bit pink.  _ He’s just a friend,  _ you think in your mind,  _ get your head out of the gutter.  _ Kevin’s still sprawled out over his new bed and when you glance at his position, your face gets even pinker. 

 

Luckily, Kevin isn’t looking at you and doesn’t notice your brief internal thinking, and before you can sort of fumble your way through saying never mind, he says “Oh yeah that’d be awesome! Though I’m gonna warn you, if you try to steal the blankets I'll have no issue with yanking them right off you.” 

 

You giggle, slight worries abated, and when he moves over a bit you jump onto the bed next to him. It’s closer to him than you usually are when having deep late night conversations, but you don’t mind if he doesn’t. You feel a warmth in your chest as you look at him lying out so comfortably talking to you. Sometimes, it just really hits you how lucky you are to be friends with him. 

 

* * *

Later, when both of you are worn out and have said everything on your mind, it’s time to actually fall asleep. The only light is a small lamp in the corner, and most of the room is thrown in shadows. You’re both laying down on your sides facing towards each other, and more than ready to pass out. 

 

Still next to Kevin, you pull the blankets up to your chin, and inhale deeply, because at that moment you realize the blankets smell..really really good. You ponder what it could be, and then your face heats up as you realize the smells is just Kevin. The whole bed actually smells like him, and it’s absolutely delicious. You stop yourself from inhaling the scent again, because  _ he’s just your friend.  _ It’s creepy to..to  _ smell _ him or whatever. Putting the smell out of your mind and cuddling up a bit more in the dark blue covers, you give a small sigh in comfort. A small noise catches your attention, and you open your eyes to see that it came from Kevin. 

 

You glance at him, and notice he is looking at you with a very soft look on his face, and you look at him with a sleepy and confused face.  _ What the heck kind of expression is that? Did I do something funny,  _ you think. 

 

“What?” you say, but he quickly looks away. His face looks a bit red, but you could be imagining it, it’s pretty dark in the room after all. You’re almost asleep at this point, and your eyes close again, almost without you telling them too. 

 

He doesn’t answer for a second, and you think maybe he fell asleep, but then he says, “Nothing, uh, anyways I’m tired let’s go to sleep.” That sentence sounded a bit weird, but you’re too tired to care and soon you’re drifting warmly off to the land of sleep.

* * *

 


	2. in the morning, oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you are lying on is not, in fact, the bed. No, it’s much worse (better). It’s Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part i was building up to btw. but i’m very impatient so might not be much of a build.

* * *

 

At some point during the night, you wake up to the feeling of your arm being asleep. You’re all groggy and tired still, and really don’t feel like moving, but the increasing sensation of pins and needles forces you to more awareness. 

 

The bed is incredibly warm yet a bit oddly shaped, which you start to notice while stretching your previously awkwardly bent arm out. The more awake you become, the more your heart starts to sink. 

 

_ Oh no _ , you think to yourself,  _ oh my god. _

 

What you are lying on is not, in fact, the bed. No, it’s much worse ( _ better).  _ It’s Kevin. 

 

You’re sprawled across his chest, him on his back and you on your front. Part of his arm is draped over your unasleep arm, and, with rising panic, you notice that one of your knees is shoved up firmly between his spread legs. 

 

_ Oh no, oh no, what if he wakes up? Can we both laugh this off? This is a little weird even for how close we are.  _

 

With your head on his chest, you can hear and feel the steady  _ thump thump thump _ as proof of his still deep sleep. 

 

You try to shimmy slightly out of how you are positioned, but when you do so he mumbles in his sleep and throws both arms over you, hugging you like a teddy bear. You almost laugh, but the terror of him waking up and seeing this keeps you quiet. 

 

_ Kevin you giant cuddler. What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

 

Your heart rate slows down a little, despite how awkward you still feel, but it doesn’t seem like he’s waking up anytime soon. The embrace is so warm, you notice too, and the two of you fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

Abandoning your idea to escape his grasp, you lie there with him, cozy and comfortable, and you start to doze off in his arms.  _ It’s just so comfortable, to be warm like this _ , you think,  _ it’s not because it’s Kevin’s arms around me _ , yet your stomach does a little flip as you think about it. 

 

His lips are pink and you think they look soft, something else you notice while so close to him. You kind of want to feel them to check. Just to check. His eyelashes are so long too, and his cheeks are so pink. He’s a cute guy, you can admit that, but you are friends. That’s it. 

 

Thoughts of Kevin and the hug he’s still giving you, the leg of yours still between his legs, you doze off back to sleep to the steady beating of his heart. 

* * *

 

Maybe an hour or two after you’ve fallen back asleep, Kevin wakes up himself to the position you’d left the two of you in. Immediately, his face turns bright red, and he subtly removes his arms from around you to fall to his sides on the bed. 

 

Kevin can’t quite figure out what to do about you lying on top of him, and he can’t really escape without most definitely waking you up, so he lies still for a second to think. 

 

It’s here he remembers the dream he’d been having, with lots of fun and partying, and you by his side smiling up at him all night. Before he’d woken up, the dream had turned very..intense and he’s pretty sure that you’d been unzipping the front of his jeans, kneeling in front of him and gazing up with big eyes. 

 

This sparks interest in his groin, interest that is  _ really not needed  _ at the moment, and then he feels that there is something there actually pressing against the front of his Pj’s. It’s your leg, smashing firm against his whole length, and the more turned on he gets from remembering his dream the more the feeling stimulates him as well. 

 

All in all, this is 110%  _ not _ what he wanted to wake up to this morning..or...maybe he’s okay with it, maybe he likes the feeling coming from your doing, the sensation and heat creeping around and down to the tips of his toes from your touch. But he knows you’re asleep and probably don’t want this. After all, you are  _ just friends _ . You’d probably never want to look him in the eyes again after this, right?  _ Probably _ , he reasons. 

 

All the same, despite his misgivings, he’s still here and what’s happening is happening and he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation  _ right now _ . 

 

You shift slightly in your sleep, and your knee moves around a little, and it’s all Kevin can do to not just  _ moan  _ right then. He’s definitely rock hard right now, and this is the  _ worst type of torture _ , he thinks. 

 

He clamps down on the urge to grind against your leg, like a fucking  _ dog  _ or something, but he’s going crazy like this, with the barest movements periodically from you and the stillness he forces himself to maintain. 

 

_ This is really  _ not  _ going to end well,  _ he thinks, turned on beyond belief, and he tries to slide out from under you. 

 

You grumble a little in your sleep and when he gains a bit of distance of his crotch from your leg, your knee suddenly bends up to cover the new distance and rubs solidly against his whole length. 

 

He bites his lip but this time he really can’t hold it back and he gasps a little as his hips thrust forward into the contact. 

 

_ Oh Jesus _ , he thinks,  _ this really is torture.  _

 

Despite all this activity, you remain firmly asleep and cozy. He makes another attempt to slide away and this time is successful. 

 

_ I should have just gotten out from under to start,  _ he thinks,  _ ugh I’m an idiot. I know she’s like a dead body once she’s actually asleep, obviously she wasn’t going to wake up.  _

 

Kevin gets up off the bed and has to stop himself from gazing at your beautiful face, because with the hard-on he’s sporting right now he feels it’s entirely inappropriate. He can still almost feel the sensation of you touching him there, of you rubbing against him, of him rubbing against  _ you _ . 

  
You shift a bit in your sleep again, taking up the space he recently vacated and before you can wake up and interpret the embarrassing ( _ amazing)  _ situation he had just been in, he quickly walks to the bathroom to take care of his little (of his  _ big)  _ problem. And he can guarantee it’s not going to be faceless hot girls he’s thinking of to move him along.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a awkward morning after after too? not sure yet.


	3. quick sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> visual aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOD its so hard to upload photos. UGH.

" alt="ugh" />

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave some kudos if you liked it, or better yet a comment! i love you if u even found this fic and bothered to read it already!


End file.
